Another American?
by aroundpeginasquarehole
Summary: Madison is the new girl in Anubis House. What will she bring with her to the house? OC, based off Season 2 kinda
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I really shouldn't be starting another story since I have five others that aren't even close to being done, but I already have a majority of this story written. I'm missing some of the middle and that's it. So that's the only reason I'm uploading this one.**

* * *

><p>She was unpacking her bag when she heard a small yelp. She turned around and faced a gril with curly blonde hair and light green eyes.<p>

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Madison." She answered. "Who are you?"

"Nina." Madison sighed.

"Oh. I'm your new roommate. I'm from Los Angeles."

They shook hands and Nina looked at her.

"Do you wanna go meet one of the other housemates? Two of us have a free period last period so we come home early." Nina said.

Madison nodded.

Nina set her jacket and bag down on her bed and led Madison down to the living room.

"Fabian!" She called out. "The new girl's here." They walked into the living room and Madison recognized him as the boy standing next to Nina in the picture.

"Hi. I'm Fabian." Madison waved.

"Madison Davis." Fabian smiled at Nina.

"Another American?" Nina nodded.

"Do you have any siblings?" Fabian asked.

"Umm...it's complicated." Nina looked at her.

"How?"

"I'm adopted. I was actually born maybe an hour away from here."

"Why's it complicated then?" Madison sighed.

"My mom said that I had a twin brother. She said my biological mom kept him as far as she knew. My mom can't have kids and didn't adopt anyone after me. But in a way, yes I have a brother."

They both nodded, but then the door slammed and Jerome and Alfie walked in.

"What made you think that doing a prank on Sweety WOULDN'T get us in trouble?" Jerome asked Alfie.

"Well if somebody would've ran with me when I yelled run, we wouldn't have detention for a month!" They heard another door slam and they all cringed.

"That was Jerome and Alfie. If I were you, I'd stay away from them for a little while." Madison nodded.

"Point made and received." Fabian and Nina laughed and sat down on the couch.

Madison sat down on the couch opposite of them and looked at them.

"Are you two dating or something?" Nina and Fabian looked at each other and then back at Madison.

"Yeah about four months." Nina answered. Madison nodded and squinted her eyes.

"And how long did it take you two to get together? I'm gonna guess that the rest of the house had to pester Fabian in order to ask you. Am I right?" She looked at Fabian.

"Have you been watching us or something?" Fabian jokingly asked.

"No just really good at reading people." Nina and Fabian nodded and Nina put her head on Fabian's shoulder.

"So who else is there?" Madison asked.

"Our roommate is Amber." Nina said.

"My roommate is Mick." Fabian told her.

"They're both blonde. Then there's Patricia. She's kinda goth. Then there's Mara, she's kinda... geekish." Nina told her.

"Geeks, Goth, Blondes and Pranksters. Interesting." Madison said as she nodded. "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So tell me how this is going. If I should continue with it, if I should totally discard it, what? I love reviews and they tell me what you guys are thinking of the story too. So review!**


	2. Chapter 2

They were sitting at the new table, Madison taking a seat in the middle next to Mara and Amber.

When Trudy served spaghetti, Madison noticed Fabian and Nina meeting the others' gaze.

Later, she understood why. Alfie threw food at Jerome which missed and hit Mara and Madison.

Spaghetti was tangled in her hair and sauce began to stain her new shirt. She looked at Alfie, who was laughing, and threw food back at him.

Everyone joined the food fight and were laughing when Trudy walked in.

"Now what is going on here?"

"Alfie threw food at Jerome and ended up hitting Madison and I and then Jerome threw it back and they hit the rest of the house." Everyone gaped at Mara as they watched her tell the lie.

"Jerome. Alfie. Clean up duty. Now." They all got up and everyone else went to go take a shower.

Madison ended up being the last one to shower and by the time she got back to her room, Fabian, Nina and Amber were scattered in their room. Well, kinda.

Amber was sitting on her bed and so wasn't Nina, with Fabian leaning his head against her bed.

Madison sat on her bed and faced them when all of a sudden, they stopped talking.

"What?" She asked, checking her hair to make sure she got all the spaghetti out.

Nina and Amber were alternating glances between Fabian and Madison and Fabian was just staring at her.

When Madison slid her glasses on, it seemed to break the trance they were in and they all looked away.

Madison ran a brush through her wet, but curling hair, and looked at them.

"What was that about?" She asked, fighting a snarl in the back of her head.

"Nothing." All three answered at once.

Madison let her hairbrush fall to her bed and let her hair curl.

"O...kay."

"Well I've gotta go. See you later." He kissed Nina's head absently and Madison watched the blood rush to Nina's cheeks as she blushed.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed, the jetlag is finally catching up with me. What time should I set my alarm?" Nina muttered 7:30 and Amber muttered 7 so Madison set it for 7:15. She crawled into bed, told both of them good night, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes I know this is short. I promise, the next one is longer though.**


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was downstairs except Nina, Amber, and Madison that is.

When Trudy walked in, she noticed as well.

"Where are those three?" They all shrugged and Trudy went to go get them when Fabian stood.

"I'll go get them Trudy. I'll be back in a bit." Fabian walked up the stairs and when he reached their door, he knocked.

"Girls? Girls, it's time to get up." He walked in and saw all three of them still sleeping.

He woke Amber first.

"Amber. Amber. Amber, wake up!" She jerked awake and looked at Fabian.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"You guys over slept." Amber jumped out of bed and ran out of the room.

He went to Nina next.

"Nina. Nina. Neens wake up." She rolled over and Fabian could hear her start her quiet snoring once again.

"Nina, love. Wake up." She too jerked awake and looked at Fabian with her green eyes.

"What time is it?" She groggily asked.

"We have to be in school in a half hour." She threw her blanket back.

"Dang it!" She grabbed her uniform and ran out of the room.

"Better use the boys bathroom!" He called after her.

He turned towards Madison and saw that she was still sleeping.

"Madison. Madison." He shook her and she turned over. Her face was flushed and her dark brown, almost black hair was clinging to her neck.

Fabian pressed a hand against her forehead and called for Trudy.

She ran up the stairs and walked in.

"What's wrong Fabian?"

"I think Madison has a fever." Trudy walked up to her and set her hand against her forehead.

"Oh my! Try waking her up Fabian while I go get the thermometer." She ran out of the room.

"Madison. Madi. Madi, wake up." She groaned.

"Mommy?" She asked and tried to open her eyes. Fabian set a hand on her arm and she focused on him.

"Madi, you're at a boarding school. Don't you remember?" She groaned and turned back onto her side.

Trudy walked back into the room and stuck the thermometer under her tongue.

"I have an appointment all day. I'm going to need one of you to watch her." Fabian looked up at Trudy.

"I'll watch her."

Trudy looked at him. "I'll ask one of the girls Fabian, You don't have to-"

"I want to." Trudy's eyes widened.

"Okay. I'll have Nina or Amber get both of your homework's." The thermometer beeped and Trudy pulled it out.

"Oh my! 104.1." She looked at Fabian. "Take her temperature every two hours. Her temperature rises over 104.5 and you call me." He nodded and Trudy left, only to be replaced with Nina.

"She's sick." He told her.

"So you think that this is the perfect time to question her?"

"No." Nina looked at him.

"Then why did you volunteer?" Fabian turned towards her.

"Because I feel this pull to her. And we all noticed it yesterday Neens. She looks just like me." Nina walked up to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Try not and get sick Fabian. I really don't wanna get sick." She walked towards her door.

"I'll grab you guys' homework. Take good care of her Fabian." She left the room and Fabian got comfortable on Nina's bed. He pulled out the piece of paper that had the riddle that Nina had heard two days before. He studied it until he heard a moan from Madison.

"I don't feel good." She moaned. Fabian jumped up, grabbed Madi's garbage can and held it near her head.

She threw up and Fabian held her hair back as best as he could. When she finished, Fabian grabbed a hair tie off one of the girls' dressers and pulled her hair back so it would be out of her face.

He grabbed the thermometer and put it in Madison's mouth again. When it beeped, it read that she had a temperature of 104.9. He grabbed his cell phone, not wanting to leave Madison and called Trudy. He called three times but she didn't answer any of them.

Fabian called for help and once they reassured him that an ambulance was on its way, he texted the rest of the house.

_'Madi & i r on way to hospital. she has high temp & no answr from trudy. come if u can.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's not that much longer than usual, but I didn't know where to stop so I decided here.**


	4. Chapter 4

_'Madi & i r on way 2 hospital. She has high temp & no answr from trudy. come if u can.' _It sent and turned back towards Madison.

"Madi. Madi can you hear me?" She turned her unfocused eyes towards his voice and tried focusing.

"Mommy? I don't feel good. Where's my Fabey?" Fabian lifted her out of bed, trying to forget the last sentence, and carried her downstairs to the couch.

After he set her down, Nina and Patricia ran in the house, slightly out of breath..

"Fabian, what's wrong?" Nina asked as she threw her bag onto her arm chair and walked towards them.

"She's delusional. She can't focus her eyes on anything." The ambulance pulled up to the house and the EMT's came in. They set Madison into the wheelchair and started wheeling her off, questioning her the entire time.

"I need to go." Fabian said, standing up.

"Fabian I-"

"Nina, she's in a foreign country. Her mum is thousands of miles away, I'm not letting her wake up by herself." He grabbed his coat.

"Tell Trudy I went." He kissed Nina's forehead.

"I'll be back later!" He cried out.

He ran out the door towards the paramedics.

He climbed in the back and told them all he knew about her.

"Her name's Madison Davis. She woke up with a fever this morning of 104.1 and it was 104.9 when I called for help. She threw up and she's delusional. She keeps asking for her mum who's in America."

The paramedics wrote down things and then turned their attention back on Madison.

When they reached the hospital, they stopped him from following her, to which Fabian protested.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, I'm her brother!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes I know, it's very short. But if I didn't end it here, the next chapter wouldn't really work.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes, I'm her brother!" He cried out, speaking the the one thing that he wanted so desperately to find out the real answer to.

The nurse brought him back and he sat in a chair so he was out of the way. Doctors fluttered all around her and Madison didn't move a lot besides a moan here and there.

They moved her to a room after they found nothing to pressing wrong with her. When the doctors dispersed, they left Fabian sitting there next to Madison, who was starting to wake up.

"Madison?" Her eyes fluttered open.

"Fabian?" She asked weakly. She looked around the room.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Hospital." He answered simply. "You were delusional and had a high fever." Madison looked at him.

"Did I say anything embarrassing?" She asked, slightly blushing.

"No. just kept asking for your mum." Madison fell back asleep a few minutes later, then there was a quiet knock at the door.

Nina, Trudy, Amber and Mara all walked in.

"How is she?" Trudy asked.

"She woke up about ten minutes ago. She's not delusional anymore. The doctor said her fever's gone down." Trudy nodded and Nina looked at Fabian.

"Are you gonna come home with us Fabian?" She asked. He looked towards Madison.

"I think I'm gonna stay here. Make sure she has some company." Amber and Mara gave Fabian a funny look while Nina nodded. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Talk to her in the morning if her fever's down. Maybe then you'll get your answers." She whispered in his ear.

"Okay, we should leave them to sleep. We'll be back tomorrow Fabian." Trudy said.

They all left with a wave to Fabian. When they reached the car, Amber and Mara looked at Nina.

"Why did you agree to that Nina?" Amber asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you guys because I promised Fabian that I wouldn't tell anyone anything."

Amber gave Nina a pouty look.

"Not even you Amber."

"Oh alright." She sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

He was sitting in his chair, his head tilted back quietly snoring. When Madison moaned, he shot up and looked at her.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hi."

"Hi." She looked around the room.

"What happened?" She asked as she sat up in her bed.

"You had a high fever. You became delusional and we had to call the ambulance to come get you. Trudy, Nina, Amber, and Mara came to visit but you were sleeping." She nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"Do you happen to have my glasses?" Fabian patted his pockets gently and pulled them out of his pocket.

"Here you go." Madison slid them on her face and looked at him.

"Madi." He said. "I, uh, have a question for you." Madison let out a deep breath.

"March 22." Fabian looked at her.

"How did you.."

"I've been wondering the same thing. We look so much alike it's not funny."

"Where were you born?"

"Bristol."

"Same here. What time?"

"5:42 am."

"5:35." Fabian said.

"What's your mom's name?" Madison asked.

"Sarah. Why?" Madison looked around.

"What are you looking for?"

"A phone. I need to call my mom." Fabian grabbed the phone that sat on the other side of the room and set it on her bed.

"You do realize that it's midnight right?"Madison looked at him.

"Good, that means its four o'clock back home." She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hi Mom. It's me."

**"Madi! How are you doing? Your housemother called me and said you were in the hospital. Are you okay? Do you need me to come see you?"**

"I'm fine mom really. I still have a fever but that's it. Mom, I have a question."

**"Shoot."**

"Mom...what's my mom's name?"

**"Why do you wanna know that honey?"**

"Curiosity factor." Madison told her.

**"Her name's Sarah."**

"Sarah?" Madison asked looking at Fabian.

**"Yep. She was from England."**

"Do you know what her last name was?"

**"Sarah Rutter I believe."** There was a shuffling of papers. **"Yep, her name is Sarah Rutter."** She paled and Fabian sat next to her. She grabbed onto his arm and looked up at him, her blue eyes terrified.

"Sarah Rutter? Mom, do you remember that woman that came to visit us with that little boy when I was seven?"

**"Yes, why?" **She kept looking at Fabian who gave her an odd look.

"Who was she?" There was a sigh on the other line.

**"She was your mother. The little boy was your twin brother."**

"Do you remember the little boy's name?"

**"I believe his name is Fabian. Why honey?"** Madison dropped the phone. Fabian gave her back the phone and she nodded.

"No reason mom. Thanks."

**"Okay honey. I know it's late so why don't you call me back in a few hours. Love you honey."**

"Love you too mom. And yeah I'll call you later. Bye." She hung up the phone and looked at Fabian.

"When I was seven, this woman came and visited my mom and I and she had a little boy with her. She came over everyday for a week and the little boy and I played everyday. I was devastated when they never came back one day. The woman was my mom and the little boy... was you." She said as she looked down at her sheets and back up at Fabian.

Madison looked up at Fabian and noticed that he was zoned out. Madison was about to shake him when his eyes gained a look of recognition and she looked down.

"Masi?" He asked, looking at her. Her head snapped up at the nickname the little boy had used for her that one week.

"Fabey?"

* * *

><p>The bold is Madison's mom talking, the plain is Madison.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"Fabey?" She tried, wondering if this nickname would mean the same to him that hers meant to her.

When Fabian hugged her, she knew that he remembered her from that one week so long ago.

Fabian's phone started ringing and the ring-tone he had set for Nina played throughout the room.

Fabian reached into his pocket, Madison still having his arms wrapped around him, and answered his phone.

"Call me back later Neens okay? I've gotta finish something." He told her then he hung up the phone.

Fabian felt his shirt starting to become wet with tears so he kissed the top of Madison's head.

"What's mom like Fabian?" She quietly asked. She almost took the question back when Fabian sighed.

"You and mum are actually a lot alike. When I came back from school at the end of last term, mum knew that I had gotten a girlfriend. I hadn't talked to her about Nina at all and when she came to pick me up, the first question out of her mouth was 'What's her name?'" Madison laughed and moved so Fabian could lie on the bed with her. She laid her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes, listening to Fabian.

"Mum regrets giving you up you know. She still has your baby book. I see her look at it on holidays and our birthday, but she always does it at night.

"Your name would've been Lucie Alexandra. It's on the front of the book." Madison's face gained a thoughtful look.

"What's your full name Fabian?"

"Fabian Christopher. Our dad's name was Christopher."

"Was?" Fabian sighed.

"It's why mum gave you up. About a week before we were born, dad got into a car accident. He didn't make it." Madison shuffled on his shoulder.

"Oh." There was silence for a moment.

"Fabian Christopher Rutter. Suits you." She told him, her voice starting to grow tired.

"You wanna know something?" She asked him sleepily.

"What?"

"I think," she yawned, "that in a kitchen drawer in my house, there's a picture of your mom and you. I think it's a Christmas card."

"Really?"

"Mmhm." She whispered.

She fell asleep then and Fabian called back Nina.

"So?" She asked.

"She called her mom. From everything we've been told. We're pretty sure." He told her. There was a silence on the line.

"So?" Two voices asked.

"Amber?" Fabian whispered loudly into the phone.

"Hey Fabian! So you and Madison are brother and sister? That is so adorable!" Amber exclaimed.

"She wouldn't leave me alone until I told her. I haven't been asleep yet" Nina told him. Fabian nodded into the phone but then realized that she couldn't see him.

"Okay. Are you guys coming up tomorrow?"

"Trudy and I are. Trudy's gonna trade with you and I'm gonna ride home with you." Nina said.

"When are you coming?" Fabian asked.

"Sometime in the morning. How about you catch up on your sleep Fabe, I'll call you before we come up okay?" He nodded again, and then realized that Nina couldn't see him yet again.

"Okay Neens." Fabian waited until he heard Amber only in the background.

"We good?" He asked.

"We're good."

"Love you Neens. Night."

"Je t'aime aussi. Night." They hung up and Fabian turned to Madison who was still sleeping on his shoulder. He looked at Madison and took her glasses off and set them on the table behind them. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So if you're like me and don't know any French, **Je t'aime aussi, **means love you too.**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Madison woke up to the ringing of Fabian's phone. She groggily grabbed the phone off the table and pressed the send button.

"Hello?" She quietly asked.

"Madi? How are you doing?" Madison smiled.

"I feel a little better. I can actually tell who Fabian is so that's always a good thing." She joked. Nina laughed.

"Well we're going to be coming up soon Madi. We're leaving right now so we should be there in about a half hour. Wake up Fabian in maybe twenty minutes because he's coming home with me."

"Okay." Madison yawned. "See you in a bit Nina."

"Bye Madi." They both hung up and Madison put his phone on her lap. She reached over to the table and grabbed her glasses. She put on her glasses and started playing temple run on Fabian's phone.

It's about twenty minutes later and she's about to wake Fabian up when Trudy and Nina walk through the door to her room.

"Hi Madi!" Nina quietly exclaims as she gently hugs her. Nina pulls back.

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better than yesterday. Still a little tired though." She tells them both.

Both Trudy and Nina nod and they're about to say something when a nurse comes in.

"Madison?" She asks, looking down at her clipboard.

"That's me." Madison tells her. The nurse looks up and smiles at her.

"Just have to give you some more antibiotics love. Won't hurt a bit just have to change the bag." The nurse begins changing the bag and Madison turns to Nina and Trudy to get her mind off of what is happening.

"So how's school? I wouldn't know considering I've never been." This causes Nina to smile. She opens her mouth to speak but the words that come out of her mouth are not her own.

"Well maybe if you weren't so sick, you'd actually be in school." Fabian says.

"Morning Fabian." Madison says as she looks at Nina, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Morning." Fabian pushes himself up and rubs his eyes.

"Hi." He says to Nina.

"Hi." Nina says. They look into each others eyes for a moment until Madison clears her throat. Both Nina and Fabian look away and blush as they do.

"So what's the plan for the day Trudy?" Madison asks.

"Well, I'll be staying with you for the day and Fabian will be going home with Nina. But before that happens, I'm going to go get us all some breakfast." Trudy walks out of the room and leaves Nina with Madison and Fabian.

Nina sees the look exchanged between the two at the thought of being separated for a day and remembers what she has in her bag.

"Fabian guess what I brought!" She exclaims as she looks through her bag. She feels the edge of the picture frame and pulls it out. When Fabian sees what picture she has, his face lights up.

"Where did you find it? I've been looking for this for ages!" He says as he looks in between the picture and Nina.

"All I can say is that you didn't look that hard. I looked underneath your dresser and found it all the way back." Fabian smiles and gets off the bed to kiss Nina.

"Thank you, so much." He hugs her and then they both go to sit on either side of Madison.

Fabian holds out the picture and Madison gasps. In the picture are a seven year old Fabian and a little girl sitting in a sandbox.

The little girl is wearing a purple sundress and is looking at Fabian, who is pushing around a dump truck but happens to be looking at her when the picture is taken. But the part that gets the three of them is how similar they look in the picture.

"Whoa." Nina says. They all stare at the picture until Nina thinks of something.

"Does your mom write on the back of pictures? Like the date and who's in them?" Fabian's brows knit together.

"I'm not sure." Both Nina and Madison are reaching for the picture and take off the back. Madison holds the picture in between the three of them and they read the slanted cursive writing.

_'Madison Avery Davis, Age 7  
>Fabian Christopher Rutter, Age 7<br>Location: Amy Davis' house. Adoptive mother of Lucie, now Madison.  
>Date: May 3, 2003'<em>


End file.
